parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Omega King on Broadway
Brermeerkat's movie-spoof of Disney Broadway 1998 show "The Lion King on Broadway". A parody of the late 1997/1998 Disney musical based on the film, The Lion King Cast * Baby Simba - Runt (Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure) * Young Simba - Stinky (Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure) * Adult Simba - Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) * Young Nala - Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) * Nala - Kate (Alpha and Omega) * Timon - Elliot (Open Season) * Pumbaa - Boog (Open Season) * Mufasa - Winston (Alpha and Omega) * Sarabi - Eve (Alpha and Omega) * Scar - King (Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure) * Shenzi - Belladonna (An All Dogs Christmas Carol) * Banzai - Nars (Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games) * Ed - Tony (Alpha and Omega) * The Lionesses - The Western Wolves (Alpha and Omega) * The Hyenas - The Eastern Wolves (Alpha and Omega) * Stampede - Caribou (Alpha and Omega) * Rafiki - Stella (Over The Hedge) * Zazu - Marcel (Alpha and Omega) * Sarafina - Jenna (Balto) Movie Used *The Lion King on Broadway (1997/1998) Scenes of The Broadway Soundtrack * The Viking King on Broadway - Part 1 - Overture/Main Titles/The Circle of Life * The Viking King on Broadway - Part 2 - Grasslands Chant * The Viking King on Broadway - Part 3 - The Morning Report * The Viking King on Broadway - Part 4 - The Wolves Hunt * The Viking King on Broadway - Part 5 - I Just Can't Wait to Be King * The Viking King on Broadway - Part 6 - Chow Down * The Viking King on Broadway - Part 7 - They Live in You * The Viking King on Broadway - Part 8 - Be Prepared * The Viking King on Broadway - Part 9 - The Stampede * The Viking King on Broadway - Part 10 - Stella Mourns * The Viking King on Broadway - Part 11 - Hakuna Matata * The Viking King on Broadway - Part 12 - One by One * The Viking King on Broadway - Part 13 - The Madness of King * The Viking King on Broadway - Part 14 - Shadowland * The Viking King on Broadway - Part 15 - The Lion Sleeps Tonight * The Viking King on Broadway - Part 16 - Endless Night * The Viking King on Broadway - Part 17 - Can You Feel the Love Tonight * The Viking King on Broadway - Part 18 - He Lives in You (Reprise) * The Viking King on Broadway - Part 19 - Humphrey Confronts King * The Viking King on Broadway - Part 20 - King of Pride Rock/Circle of Life (Reprise) Trivia Movies/TV Shows * Alpha and Omega * Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure * Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games * Alpha and Omega: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave * Open Season * Open Season 2 * Open Season 3 * An All Dogs Christmas Carol * Over The Hedge * Balto Category:Brermeerkat Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King on Broadway Spoofs Category:The Lion King on Broadway Movie Spoofs Category:Broadway Spoofs Category:Broadway Movie Spoofs Category:Disney Broadway